The colours of Morgana's Emotions
by Cookie Doh Ru
Summary: Follow Casiel Blackworth as she finds a magical flower that responds to magical emotions, Morgana is her friend and she has an eprentership with Gauis. She goes through the realisation of Morgana's magical powers and she find something about herself...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal working day in Camalot, the townsfolk were baking bread and selling animals. Casiel Blackworth was a simple fourteen year old girl with skills in foraging and horse riding. She had gotten her friend Merlin to convince his mentor Gaius to give her jobs to keep her busy and an apprenticeship in alchemy and potions. She was grooming her horse when the ward of the kingdom came in with her horse, back from a ride. Her name was Morgana and was quite pretty, she smiled at me as i tried to get Lightning to open his mouth and she helped me. I blushed and curtsied but she told me not to, she got most of that from visitors and kings. I smiled and hopped on him. His sandy coat with patches of white and black was soft as i picked up the reins. He had a white face with a stripe of black in a zig zag across it, thus the name Lightning. Morgana smiled and went back to her horse and i wondered if i should pick some flowers for her.

Before i went out to ride i packed my saddle pack with two apples, a cloth, some glass jars and carrot, for Lightning. I was trotting merrily through the thin forest and i came apon a flower that somehow glowed, i stopped Lightning and jumped down to look. It was like a lotus flower but the stem was slim and sleak, a dark green against the light pink of the petals, so light it was vibrant against the stalk. The petals were that of lotus flower but the other details made it quite unique. The edges were dotted with tiny luminescent dots that made it glow. The center had a tiny, beautifal gem that was hovering lightly above the bottem of the pollen bed. The colour of the gemwas slightly darker than the petals like a violet colour and it was a crystal shape and not a diamond.

I gasped as the detail and beauty that was of this flower, i heard Lightning bend down and put his head near mine, we had a strange connection between us and he sniffed the flower but was careful not to damage it. I instantly clicked that it was enchanted or had magic in the roots, and decided to consult Gaius. I made a mental note of how to get to it and trotted on. I felt like freely riding and went out to an open plane.

The wind flowed my bright red waves through the air and i kicked Lightnings sides gently and he began to go into a fast trott. We got to a point in the plane and went into canter and then slowly gallop. We were free and fast. I lent down and stroked his neck, he winnied in responce and i made sure to make him dodge the few rocks and holes. I heard another horse and turned to see Morgana riding beside me, her ebony hair whirling behind her. She smiled and we galloped all over the planes and through a stream, over copses and ditches, over fences and fallen trees. We returned to the forest and slowed to a walk.

I giggled and she smiled. "Wow! I never thought i would be riding with the ward Morgana! wo...wow!" I panted and lead Lightning to a river and let him drink. I jumped off and toppled over since my legs were so weak. Morgana jumped off her pure white cobb and helped me up. "You never get used to riding that long do you?" She giggled and i smiled "No, but i'm sure i will..i hope" She smiled once more and i went over to Lightning, opening the saddle pouch and getting out the apples and carrot. I snapped the carrot in half and gave Morgana an apple and half the carrot. She nodded in thanks and fed her self and her horse.

While we were relaxing under the shade of a large tree, i suddenly remembered the flower and said i would come back and jumped onto Lightning and tried to remember where i found it, i dodged some trees and went over some rocks and came to the flower. There it was, so immaculate and just as it was when i found it. I didn't want to pick it but Morgana deserved it for being my friend. As soon as i thought that the glowing parts of the flower shined brighter for a second and 3 more appeared and grew from a seed right in front of me, all different colours.

The different thoughts rushed through my mind 'Is it magic?'...'Would the king allow it?'...'Is it a trap?' these thoughts were erased when the origional flower's petals turned a dark greeny colour. This made confusion swirl in my head and the flower turned yellow. I got fustrated because i didn't know wether to pick it and the petals turned a red colour. I shook all these thoughts and picked the flower, placing it in my hair. Then i picked a light blue one and it slowly got whiter as i held it.

I was confused and my flower turned yellow once more. "This is magical..." I smiled and the flower returned to its normal colour, slightly blue at my calmness. With my thoughts swirling around in my head, i picked one last one for Gaius to study and popped the two in my saddle pack.

When i returned, Morgana looked worried. 'Oops guess i was gone longer than i though' I bit my lip and got out her flower, carfully handeling the delecate petals in my hand. Her eyes widened with wonder as she inspected the plant. I saw a smile curl onto her red lips and the flower went pink. This starteled her and it went white. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and it turned yellow.

She giggled in delight and placed it in her hair, looked at mine and asked me what was going on. I popped down beside her and explained. "Well, from what i gather, the flower is either infused with magic in its roots, or has been enchanted to change colour when you have a different emotion!" I smiled and my flower glowed brighter for a second. Morgana thought for a second then asked me to think of something that made me really angry.

I thought of a boy called Henry, he always mocked me of my riding skills, saying he could do better on a blind pig. I hated him, he had some weird thing with me too but i never figured it out. Morgana saw as the flower turned an angry red, she told me to think of something sad and the flower turned a dark navy blue. This went on for a while and we found out that these were the colours of the petals when we were:

angry: Red.

Sad: Navy blue,

happy:Pink

Confused: Yellow.

Worried: Very Pale blue.

Calm: Light blue.

Scared: White

Excited: Orange.

Daydreaming: Green.

We explored most of the emotions we could think of then but we had to ride back because the sun was setting. When we got back, merlin had been coming back from doing an erran of Arthurs i had presumed. He grinned at me and mock bowed to Morgana as she smirked. We clipclopped into the stables and dis-mounted. I was hanging up Lightnings tack when i suddenly realized and asked. "Hey, Morgana?" She mumbled a Mmmm? to answer me and i continued. "When i was tacking up, you were just coming in...why did you follow me?..." Morgana stopped and her flower turned pale blue and i knew she was up to something.

"Well...oh ok, Merlin told me to look after you and get to know you..." She looked sheepish and i hugged her. "Its ok, i'll blame Merlin for that, but i don't mind...you'r nicer than i expected, not meaning to offend you or anything! But i never really knew you so..." I trailed off hoping she wouldn't be offened and was happily greeted with a hug. "Don't worry, people always think because i'm the Kings Ward, i would execute every one who i don't like...its not fair..." I looked at her and her flower and it was a light navy.

I smiled with sympathy and gave her a hug to cheer her up. I took the flower for Gaius out of the saddle pack bid her farwell for the night. I stopped by a stall and bought a loaf of bread and some onions. I set off to look for Gauis and Merlin and smiled as i would find Morgana the next day.

**_Thanks for reading, i rushed to get this out so i could start an avatar one so if any of the spelling is a bit naff, then sorry but i cant really help it sometimes :)) Hope you enjoyed! XxXx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for waiting, i've been focusing mostly on my other fanfic's but i'll give this one a bit of lovin' :) Xx -Cookie P.S there is now an RPG Merlin game on Facebook so if your looking for a good Merlin game, search Merlin, under games Xx  
**

It was a peaceful morning, the curtains to my room were open by a slit, streaming in sunlight as dust particles danced across the air. I grinned and i saw my flower by my bed glow light pink. I got dressed, brushed my hair, and put my flower in the flows of red waves that were my hair. I got up and went into the study where Guais was brewing a new potion and inspecting the flower i gave him the previous night.

He looked up smiling, i popped down beside him and asked how his research was going, and where Merlin was. "Well, your pleased to know that your hair garment is entranced with sorcery, and can not wilter! As for Merlin, he's running errands for the Arthur." He turned back to his work, i smiled and thought of Morgana. 'I should probably tell her' My brain was right, she needs to know if the king thinks theirs magic.

I nodded, grabbing some bread i began to run out the door, swiftly stopped by Guais. "Don't be late for lessons! Noon after lunch remember!" I shouted an Okay! But by then my mind was full of images of lightning, riding, Morgana and my flower. I ran down the dirty pathways and bumped into a woman. She yelped in surprise and i immediately apologized to see it was Gwen, her smile widened and helped me up. "Blimey watch where your going love! You'll nock us both unconscious one day!" She said jokingly, patting my shoulder and brushing her petty coats off.

"Sorry, i'm going to see my horse Lightning and wasn't looking!" I picked up her sheets and said i'd wash them. She thanked me and went off to run an errand. I smiled and turned to the wash rooms. While i was scrubbing the sheets, i heard someone come in. Then i heard a Masculin voice speak out. "You're not a serving girl, why are you washing the sheets?" I turned to see the prince Arthur looking at me, his handsom face holding a questioning look. I giggled slightly and answered. "Well i bumped into Gwen and made her fresh sheets dirty so i was washing them to make up..." I trailed off as my flower went a pale red, embarrassment on my face. He pats my back and say's a well done and my cheeks exploaded in blushes. I kept on scrubbing and splashed my face with fresh water to lessen the reddness. It worked and i dried my self off, running to the rack to hang them on the racks, asking the maids to give Gwen a message when they were done.

I raced don to the stables, Lightning nuzzling my shoulder as i caught my breath. "Good morning Lightning, want some food?" He looked to his food bucket and back at me, indicating he yearned for nourishment. I went to the pantry and collected three carrots and a bucket of food pelets. While he munched happily, i turned around to see an older boy i had never seen before. He had dark long hair and tan skin. "Hello?" He looked up from his jet black horse and flashed me a grin. "Hi, i'm Devin, i just moved here, do you know where a spare stable is?" He flicked back his long fringe and pointed to his horse beside him. "Oh-Yes of course, the one next to me is empty, the payment is 2 gold a week, but i could get you a discount because i know the kings ward!" I mentally kicked myself, knowing it was not my place to offer strangers discounts. "Oh thanks!, whats you're name?" I opened the stable door so he could lead his horse in. "My names Casiel Blackworth, but people call me Cassy" He nodded in understanding and undid his horses harness. "This is Matty, my horse that is." He came back out the stable and closed the door, hanging up the harness.

"Nice name, this is my horse Lightning." He nodded and patted Lightnings head, he sniffed his and and turned back to his food. The next moment a girl with blond hair and blue eyes apeared with a ginger horse. "Hey Devin, whats the price on these stables?" She looked my age and turned to me with an offered hand to shake. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth, me and Devin's villidge got attacked by saxons so some survivors are staying here." I took her hand and shook it, pointing to the stable on the other side of Devin's. "Oh cool, i meen not cool, but nice to meet you..." I faded out feeling awkward. "Oh and the price is 2 gold but for survivors its only 1 gold. The Ward Morgana made sure that survivors could afford to keep their horses safe." I took down Lightnings Harness and Saddle, attatching the saddle poutches. "I'm going riding with her today, i'll put a word in that you're staying." The two both nodded and said thanks before departing to their family's outside.

I looked to lightning, going into his stable and beginning to attatch his bridal and saddle. "Looks like we've made some friends!" He snuffed out a breath through his nose, my flower turned to a pink, wandering if i should ask them to ride with me tomorrow. I let my mind wander more and i jumped onto Lightning, riding off into the feilds.

Once i reached the forest lightning was panting so i walked him over to the stream so he could munch on the due filled grass, drinking from the stream. I opened the saddle pack and took out a leg of chicken and a slice of bread that i had packed for my lunch and a book to read. After i had finished my lunch and Lightning had time to relax, i decided to walk around, hoping to come across the flower patch. While i was admiring a tall oak tree, i heard a trap go off and a loud cry for help. I swiftly turned my horse around, going to the person in need. "It sounded like a girls voice.." My thoughts escaped me as the sight before me was horrific. Elizabeth from the stables was trapped in a snare, tightly around her ankle. "Devin? what happened!?" He looked up, panic in his eyes. "I don't know! we were out looking around and for some berries and Liz got her foot stuck in a snare! Can you help?" I looked at Elizabeth as she looked painfully at her leg. "Okay, i'll try!" I got down from my horse, sliding out a dagger. I approached the trap, looking around for more. Slowly i looked for the release latch. Seeing it was hidden next to the jaws of the clamp. "Oh dear...okay, it will hurt but i can get you back to Guais and he will heal you...one...two...three!" I undid the trap, tossing it away. "It hurts! So badly...will i lose it?" She looked franticly at me, fear eminant in her eyes. "No you wont, Guais is an excellent healer he will do wonders. Now Devin help her up, you take Lightning back into Camalot with her, i will look around for more traps, try to get rid of some. I'm guessing this is work of a Saxon.." I scanned the floor, looking for more of them. "Okay, Liz your going to be alright!" Devin nodded me a thanks and lifted her up onto Lightning. I waved them goodbye and turned to the ground, my mind full of horrors.

**Devin's POV.**

I raced through the forest, going back to Camalot as Elizabeth needed healing. "Don't worry Elizabeth, you'll be fine!" I turned to see her resting on my back. "I know...Guais is a greeeeaaaat hearler..." She began ranting on but I ignored her, trying to navigate to Camalot. I dodged a few bushes and the trees broke apart, revealing the white walls of the Kingdom. We galloped through the gates and going strait through the town to Guais's study. I bashed through the door holding Liz in my arms "SHE NEEDS HEALING!" Guais turned around, his hand to his chest. "Do not scare me so! What is wrong?" I explained what happened and where Casiel was. "Oh yes those traps are quite terrible, Merlin had to avoid six when i sent him out for Gellsberries. I can heal her but i will need some space." My expression changed from worried assured. "But...okay, tell me when she's better and i can tell my family, i'm supposed to protect her because her family..uh..died, so i'm kind of like her brother." I looked down at her, flicking some hair out of my eyes. "Well i assure you she will be fine, now please vacate yourself so that i can work on her injury...Elizabeth is it? You'll be fine." I nodded and walked out.

Once i was outside i sighed, leading lightning to his stable and checking on Matt. He nuzzled my hand and i smiled, knowing i had only had him a year but he was as faithful to me as a stallion i had raised. I patted his nose and walked over to the gates, waiting for Casiel to return...hoping she does...


End file.
